Rawhide Kid Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Six-Gun Lesson! | Synopsis2 = The Rawhide Kid happens past the ranch owned by a man named Barlow and witnesses him whipping one of his horses. Disliking how the horse is being treated the Kid pulls his gun and shoots the whip and then roughs up Barlow and his men. When he notices that all the horses have the Circle Q brand on them, Barlow tells the Kid that he bought the horses fair. The Kid then leaves, warning Barlow not to abuse his horses again. After the Kid leaves one of Barlow's men arrives at the ranch and tells him that he found a horse that will be worth more than the ones they got from the Circle Q. Barlow is taken to a nearby meadow where the Rawhide Kid's ward Randy Clayton is teaching his horse King how to fetch water if he was injured. They approach the boy and ask to buy the horse, when Randy refuses to sell King they tie him up and steal the horse anyway. When Randy doesn't return home, the Rawhide Kid goes out looking for him and finds him that night and is told what happened. Returning to the remuda where Barlow keeps his horses, he learns that Barlow and his men left town in a hurry after it was learned that he stole horses from the Circle Q. Getting Randy a temporary horse, the pair follow Barlow's trail. In one town they get a lead on King, learning that Barlow sold him to Jack Summers who owns the local carnival. Going there, the Kid and Randy find that King is being used as a show horse. When they confront Summers about the horse, he realizes that the horse is stolen when King answers to Randy's whistle. Catching Barlow and his gang nearby, the Rawhide Kid begins shooting at them and forces them to dive into barrels of molasses and has the locals cover them in feathers. Recovering the money from Barlow and returns it to Summer who happily returns King to Randy, asking him to bring the horse back as a guest attraction sometime. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Barlow Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Sting of the Hornet! | Synopsis3 = The Rawhide Kid is out for a ride where he comes across a dead body. Suspecting who the dead man might be, the Kid cannot know for sure because the man's guns are missing. After burying the dead man the Rawhide Kid returns to town and finds it under alert due to a sighting of an outlaw gunslinger named the Hornet, known for his gold plated guns. The Kid thanks the sheriff for his warnings and heads back to his home to insure that Randy is home safe. Randy however is not home he is out in the woods where he spots a man camping out for the night. Finding his gold plated guns interesting, Randy comes in for a closer look kicking loose some gravel, waking the strange man. The man with the golden guns invites Randy to come down for a chat and a bite to eat. After learning the location of Shotgun City, the man departs. The Rawhide Kid arrives shortly after and learns about Randy's encounter. Asking for every detail, the Rawhide Kid then rushes into town telling the boy to head home. Arriving in town, the Rawhide Kid manages to get to town in enough time to stop the sheriff from shooting Whit Towney, a US Marshal who succeeded in gunning down the Hornet and now wears his guns. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Untamed! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Trail to Run! | Synopsis5 = The Rawhide Kid comes upon a freshly robbed stage coach and frees the tied up riders learning that they were robbed by a bunch of young kids. After freeing them, the Kid heads back to town. There, the local school house is robbed by the young outlaws who have come to take the money raised to build a new school. Randy Clayton tries to stop them from stealing the money by throwing pen ink into their faces, but they still manage to get away. Soon the Rawhide Kid arrives at the school and is told everything that happened. The Kid then follows the trail of the young thieves and finds where they are hiding out. Overhearing their shame for robbing the school. The Kid quickly puts the fear into the boys and convinces them to return the money and they promise to make amends before turning themselves in. They then go to tell their boss Toady Gibbs, unaware that the Rawhide Kid has followed them. When Toady tries to harm the boys for not returning with the money, the Rawhide Kid appears and rounds them up. Realizing that Toady has a lot of ill gotten gain, the Kid has all the items auctioned off to raise the rest of the money for the new school. The reformed boys, changed by the second chance the Rawhide Kid has given them decide to stay in town and help with its construction. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}